ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Cryptids/Tropes
The Cryptids is an American animated comedy television series, being created by . It is produced by Cartoon Network Studios and it has aired on Cartoon Network since November 25th, 2013. Tropes *'A Dog Named "Dog":' One of the main characters is an alien named... Well, Alien. *'Absurd Phobia:' Alien had a fear of human babies after being bitten by one in Baby Fear, though he got over it by the end of the episode. *'Actor Allusion:' Tom Kenny voices Dover Demon, who has no mouth. This isn't the . *'Animation Bump:' The Cryptids and The Paintders was flash-animated, being made by Mercury Filmworks. However, that was the only episode to be flash animation as after that episode, it went back to the usual traditional animation. *'Anti-Hero:' Ogopogo. *'Area 51:' Area 41. *'Bears are Bad News:' The Bear from The Battle with the Bear. *'Berserk Button:' Nessie if she is called a mister or made fun of. *'Big-Lipped Alligator Moment:' TBD *'Black Bead Eyes:' Jersey Devil has these. *'Butt-Monkey:' Ogopogo can fall into this category, especially when he's the victim of pranks. *'Creepy Child:' The Black-Eyed Children. *'Getting Crap Past the Radar:' The Cryptids had a bunch of adult jokes hidden in many of its episodes. **In TBD, Ogopogo almost cusses Alien out. **The episode, LANGUAGE!, had Alien, Slob and some other characters cussing, but similarly to SpongeBob SquarePants' Sailor Mouth and The Powerpuff Girls' Curses, it is censored by a random sound effect (monkey sounds in this case). **In Jersey Devil vs Ogopogo II: The Pranks End Now!, where Jersey Devil said this to Ogopogo. ***'Jersey Devil:' You know what, Ogopogo? You can just suck my big, fat, juicy, hairy... (reveals a lollipop with hair on it) lollipop! ***'Ogopogo:' ...What!? **In TBD, Bigfoot, Nessie, Mothman, and Chupacabra become shocked when they see Alien wearing a bra like they're glasses, and calls them "glasses that for some reason don't work". **One of the episodes is called Aw, Hail No! *'Gross-Out Show:' TBD *'Interspecies Romance:' Bigfoot (an ape-like creature) and Nessie (a plesiosaur-like creature) **Mothman (a moth-like creature) and Flatwoods Monster (an extraterrestrial robot) *'Jerk with a Heart of Gold:' Nessie usually acts like a jerk towards Bigfoot's gang, especially Alien. However, there were times Nessie has shown to care for them. *'Musical Episode:' TBD *'No Mouth:' One of the main characters, Mothman, completely lacks a mouth despite his ability to speak. **The same goes with Flatwoods Monster. **Dover Demon doesn't have a mouth as well. *'Official Coupke:' **Bigfoot x Nessie the Loch Ness Monster. **Dr. Turbo x Dr. Sal. ***Angel the Bald Eagle x Layla the Hawk. *'Precious Puppy:' In Nessie and the Puppy, Nessie was bonding with a puppy she named "Penny." *'Sassy Black Woman:' Nessie falls into this category due to acting like one. *'Shout Out:' **In The Wendigo, the Epic Katana and a RedCliff Knight helmet are seen alongside each other in the background of one forest scene. This is a reference to Knights of RedCliff: The Series. *'Slapstick:' The shows has a bunch of slapstick throughout the series. *'Story Arc:' The show ended up having once in its 5th season, which were the last four episodes of it. *'Take That!:' One episode of The Cryptids did this to Teen Titans Go! when Dr. Turbo and Angel the Bald Eagle are forced to watch a show similar to it as they scream and shout about what makes it really horrible **'Nessie:' Wait a minute... where the heck is Turbo and Angel? I wanna teach them a lesson! **'Jersey Devil:' Oh, don't worry... (smirks maliciously) I already dealt with them. **(It then shows Dr. Turbo and Angel screaming while watching the TTG-esque show) **'Dr. Turbo:' Excessive gross-out humor and forced idiotic jokes! **'Angel:' False life lessons! **'Dr. Turbo and Angel:' And the characters are butchered into idiots! (continues screaming) **'Angel:' ...and this is gonna air 24/7. *'The Ditz:' Alien. Trivia *'Children Voicing Children:' TBD *'Fake American:' and Dr. Turbo since both Canadians *'What Could Have Been:' Doug TenNapel confirmed that this show was originally going to be a Nicktoon that was to air on 2001. This could've made it Doug's first Nicktoon, but he didn't feel like it would work. He never brought it up again until 2008, a year after Catscratch got cancelled. **Also, when Albino Bigfoot and Albino Nessie were introduced in their debut episodes, they were originally gonna be main characters for the rest of the series, but Doug feared that they would jump the shark and cause TC to get low ratings, so he scrapped that idea and instead made them supporting characters. YMMV *'Accidental Innuendo:' TBD *'Cargo Ship:' TBD *'Crack Pairing:' TBD *'Fandom Rivalry:' TBD *'Friendly Fandoms:' The fanbases of Catscratch, SpongeBob SquarePants, and Ed, Edd n Eddy enjoyed TC due to all three shows having wacky humor, similar to what TC has and the fact that the creator of Catscratch created TC. **Fans of Earthworm Jim have enjoyed The Cryptids since both of them share the same creator. **The fanbase of Eric and Claire also admitted to like The Cryptids, especially the crossover E&C and TC had with each other. **Fanbases of this and The Mysterious Mysteries of Mystery Manor have this relationship as well since its creator worked with Doug in the Earthworm Jim TV series and Project G.e.e.K.e.R. *'Fan-Preferred Couple:' TBD *'Foe Yay Shipping:' TBD *'Ho Yay Shipping:' TBD *'Nausea Fuel:' TBD *'No Yay:' Mothman x the Horek. *'What Do You Mean, It's for Kids?:' TBD *'X Meets Y:' TBD WMG These are fan theories for The Cryptids. * Funny *Alien himself is usually the comic relief. *At times, Ogopogo chasing Alien can be funny at times. *The episode Nessie and The Puppy is probably one of the funniest episodes of all time. Heartwarming *Also being the funniest, Nessie and The Puppy is also the heartwarming episode of the series so far. Tear-Jerker Usually, due to this being a comedy show, tear-jerker moments are rare. *Nessie having a tearful goodbye to her loved puppy. Nightmare Fuel *There are monster close-ups at times. *''Praying MANtis'', especially when Dr. Turbo turns into a Praying Mantis-like monster. *''The Black-Eyed Children'', while it does have some funny parts, it also had many scary scenes. *There was a scene in Eat Your Vegetables where Chupacabra has a nightmare where vegetables come to life and attack Chupacabra. Category:Tropes Category:The Cryptids